Mélange Potter-Malfoy
by Mlle-roro
Summary: Juste après la bataille finale qui a lieu à Poudlard, un couple que l'on pensait incompatible va passer de l'ombre à la lumière et ils ne sont pas seuls... P.S : Le personnage de Kally m'appartient.


_ **Mélange Potter-Malefoy**_

_**La guerre vient de se terminer enfin, Hermione et Ron sont ensembles, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autours ces deux-la. Ginny, vient me serrer dans ses bras avant de me regarder, elle voulait reprendre notre histoire mais je ne pouvais pas les abandonner. Je lui fis non de la tête, elle partit dans les bras de sa mère en pleurs et lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer, je vis Madame Weasley arriver prés de moi en colère.**_

_**Mais enfin Harry pourquoi tu ne veux pas de Ginny ? Il n'y a plus Voldemort pour t'empêcher d'être avec elle ! s'exclama-t-elle.**_

_**Toute la salle nous regardait, et c'était rapprocher pour écouter la conversation.**_

_**Je ne peux Madame Weasley, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais j'ai d'autres engagements ailleurs répondis-je avec douceur.**_

_**Comment sa d'autres engagements ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle furieuse. J'étais coince, quand Madame Pomfresh s'écria :**_

_**Oh mon dieu ! Monsieur Malefoy ! **_

_**Je me retournais et vit l'amour de ma vie, mes deux amour de ma vie, Dray tenait à peine debout, je courus jusqu'à lui et le soutenait, une fois arriver prés d'un lit, je l'y allongeais, je fis apparaître un berceau et y déposais notre fille Kally. Madame Weasley, s'exclama :**_

_**Non, mais je rêve ! Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? C'est Malefoy enfin !**_

_**Madame Weasley ! Cessez d'importuner Harry s'il vous plaît ! lâcha Dray faiblement.**_

_**Chut…Tais-toi économises tes forces… dis-je en commençant à le soigner avec les potions que Severus m'avait dit d'utiliser au cas où.**_

_**Maman arrête ! Cela est énervant a la fin, si Harry fait sa c'est qu'il a une bonne raison ! N'est-ce pas Harry ? dit Ron.**_

_**En effet, j'en ai une bonne, une excellente même affirmais-je. Je venais de finir de soigner Dray, quand notre petite puce commença à pleurer, elle avait faim. **_

_**Mais il vient d'où ce bébé ? demanda Ginny.**_

_**Je pris notre fille dans mes bras, et pris le biberon que Dray me tendais avec un sourire. Un fauteuil apparu, je m'y asseyais et nourrissais ma petite blondinette aux yeux vert émeraude. Dray nous fixait, un sourire aux lèvres, je relevais la tète et le fixait aussi intensément que lui, elle venait de se rendormir, je fis disparaître le biberon a moitie vide et l'a remettait dans son berceau, avant de me rasseoir face a Dray qui me fixait toujours.**_

_**Arrête de me fixer comme cela… m'empressais-je de dire avec un geste désinvolte de la main.**_

_**Non, je n'ai pas envie, tu devrais savoir que j'adore te regarder mon cœur dit-il, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.**_

_**Tss…Tss… sifflais-je légèrement.**_

_**Alors il vient d'où ce bébé !? redemanda Ginny.**_

_**Ginny, ce n'est pas possible entre nous que l'on reprenne notre relation tout simplement parce que…**_

_**Parce que quoi ? demanda Ginny.**_

_**Parce que cet enfant est de moi ! Voila pourquoi ! répliquais-je furieux.**_

_**Quoi !? Tu me trompais ! s'exclama-t-elle.**_

_**Je mis ma tète entre mes mains exaspère, fatigue et las. J'entendis Dray se lever et se mettre derrière moi et commencer à me masser.**_

_**Dray…tu sais comment cela a finit la…dernière fois que tu m'as massé ? m'enquis-je.**_

_**Je sais, je prends le risque comme même, mon cher dit-il.**_

_**Tu me trompais ! Alors que nous étions ensembles ! répliqua Ginny. **_

_**Il n'était plus avec toi, depuis longtemps Weasley ! J'y ai veille personnellement ne t'inquiète pas pour sa dit-il.**_

_**Qu…quoi ? Avec Malefoy tu me trompais avec Malefoy ! explosa-t-elle.**_

_**Harry c'est vrai ? Tu trompais ma sœur avec lui ? demanda Ron.**_

_**Je ne TROMPAIS pas ta sœur avec Dray puisque cela faisait trois mois que je n'étais PLUS avec ! Oui je suis en COUPLE avec Dray et oui ce BÉBÉ est le NOTRE ! C'est clair maintenant ? demandais-je à bout.**_

_**Mon Cœur ? demanda Dray.**_

_**QUOI ? dis-je énerve.**_

_**Rien ! dit-il.**_

_**Comment sa rien ? demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.**_

_**Bah oui, rien ! répliqua-t-il.**_

_**Dray, tu joue un jeu plus que dangereux la… dis-je, plus calmement.**_

_**Je sais et alors ? J'aime bien les jeux dangereux moi susurra-t-il.**_

_**Moi aussi, surtout quand c'est avec toi répondis-je.**_

_**Dray s'était rapprocher de moi, je lui caressais la joue, avec douceur, il ne restait que quelques centimètres entre nous, et l'on se fichait totalement des autres, l'on s'embrassa avec douceur, tendresse et avec amour. J'avais choisi ce que je n'aurais pu avoir avec une femme, j'avais choisi l'amour de ma vie, nous avions choisi tout les deux le chemin du bonheur et de l'amour éternel. Onze ans plus tard, nous étions a la gare King Cross sur la voie 9 ¾, Kally entrait en première année a Poudlard, Dray l'a rassurait sur le fait qu'elle avait peur d'aller a Poufsouffle. Le train siffla pour annoncer qu'il allait bientôt partir, elle nous embrassa et nous dit :**_

_**Faites attention a mon petit frère qui est dans ton ventre hein papa Harry ?**_

_**Je ferais très attention et puis Dray sera la pour veiller sur moi ma puce allez file, et fais attention, et ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds répondis-je en prenant la main de mon amour dans la mienne.**_

_**Oui, oui papa Harry ! A Halloween ! dit-elle en entrant dans le train.**_

_**C'est ce qu'on appelle un mélange Potter-Malefoy, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? ajouta mon amour avec tendresse à mon oreille. **_

_**En effet, mon amour un mélange typiquement Potter-Malefoy répondis-je en l'embrassant avec amour sur les lèvres. **_


End file.
